


All I Need

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Soul of Gold
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo se siente terriblemente confundido después de su enfrentamiento contra el Dios Guerrero Surt. Alguien le acompaña en su convalecencia y logra aclarar su mente por unas horas. Terminado. SagaxMiloxCamus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Milo

Soñaba con Camus, con Surt y con Sigmund; con el helado viento que congelaba su piel y con el abrasador incendio que le cubría por completo.

Sentía el dolor en su cuerpo y pensaba en Camus, en Camus y Surt, en Camus y sus decisiones, en Camus y su traición. Siempre en Camus porque le era imposible no pensar en él y porque la inconsciencia le hacía revivir la batalla una y otra vez. 

Las auroras, los torbellinos, los ciclones.

La nieve, el fuego, las cuchillas.

Camus y sus promesas, sus viejos amigos —se suponía que Milo también era su amigo, su viejo amigo—, sus culpas, sus sentimientos, esos de los que siempre renegaba y ante los cuales siempre se sometía. ¡La locura de Camus!

Frunció el ceño y el ligero movimiento le causó dolor. Una punzada en su costado derecho le impidió alzar sus manos hacia su cabeza.

Como adivinando su malestar, una tibia mano se posó en su frente. La mano le hizo recordar a Camus, sus fríos dedos y en el modo en el que le tocaba: como si no quisiera hacerlo, como si se sintiese culpable, como si lo odiara. ¡Pero siempre era Camus quien iniciaba los contactos! Lo hacía porque lo amaba tanto como lo odiaba, porque no podía evitarlo. Camus y su renuencia, Camus y su entrega. Las manos de Camus recorriendo su nuca, los dedos de Camus entrelazándose con los suyos.

En un escenario que nunca antes se había imaginado, esa tarde volvió a sentir sus dedos entre sus manos. 

Soñaba con aquel contacto, con la caída, con el río helado, con el dolor en su pierna, con las auroras, con los torbellinos.

La mano en su frente se deslizó hasta su mejilla y Milo despertó. 

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Milo parpadeó varias veces acostumbrándose a la tenue luz que generaba una fogata no muy lejos de él. No reconoció a Saga de Géminis hasta que éste se separó de él, hasta que la lejanía le permitió darse cuenta de que sus ojos azules no se parecían en nada a los ojos azules de Camus. 

Camus. ¿En dónde habría quedado él después de las auroras, los torbellinos y los ciclones? 

Miró hacia arriba y descubrió el techo de una cueva. El dolor en su cuerpo le impidió incorporarse. Torció el cuello para cuestionar a Saga con la mirada.

—Estamos en las montañas. No creo que nos vengan a buscar; al menos no hasta mañana.

Milo pensó en el camino hacia Yggdrasil, en su encuentro con Camus y en la larga caída hacia el río. Se percató del déjà vu y pensó en Shaka, en la Armadura de Virgo y en la gruta que los protegía del frío.

—Me han rescatado dos veces en menos de veinticuatro horas —murmuró—. Es vergonzoso.

Saga bufó y Milo se percató del enojo reflejado en sus ojos. Él siempre había sido tan tierno con él, tan gentil. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan seco e inflexible? Recordó la cuna de Atena, la daga dorada y el reloj de fuego. Claro, de no ser por el dolor en su pecho se habría reído. Ese tipo de cosas podía cambiar a cualquiera.

—Lo es. Un Santo de Atena no debería ser tan impulsivo.

Milo entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Sus arrebatos no habían ocasionado sus problemas, sino Surt. Surt y su hermana, Surt y su promesa; las llamas de Surt, los engaños de Surt y el cinismo de Surt.

¿Cómo Camus podía defender a un hombre así?

—Sin embargo —continuó—, he de admitir que si alguien aquí ha tomado una decisión extraña, ese ha sido Camus.

¿Extraña? Extraña era una palabra demasiado pobre. Insólita, insensata, estúpida, terrible, inexplicable. Había muchas palabras para describirla como para enfocarse en una sola. Con o sin promesas, con o sin amistad, el cosmo de Milo le insistía que había algo detrás de su decisión; algo extraño, algo insólito, insensato, estúpido y terrible. ¿Inexplicable? Eso ultimo no. Su cosmo se lo decía, le instaba a seguir adelante para descubrir aquello que era invisible ante sus ojos. Había algo detrás de las acciones de Camus; algo que callaba y algo que buscaba brotar a través de su mirada. 

Camus y su silencio. ¡Siempre había sido ese maldito silencio!

—Quisiste protegerlo —dijo Saga—. Ese hombre intentó matarte; te dejó en claro sus intenciones y aun así quisiste protegerlo de mí.

Camus y su ternura. ¡Siempre había podido encontrarla! ¿Por qué ahora le rehuía con tanta agilidad?

—Tonterías, quiero ser yo quien termine con él. Es lo justo.

Milo creyó escuchar a Saga reír, mas no le prestó demasiada atención. Siguió pensando en Camus, en lo feliz que había estado al volverle a ver, en lo extraño de sus palabras y en el fuego y en el hielo que rompieron su pecho.

—Siempre has sido así. Cuando se trata de Camus te vuelves impredecible.

Al contrario, pensó Milo. Su obsesión hacia Camus era de lo más predecible en el mundo. Era Camus el difícil de leer, el que siempre lo confundía y el que lo hacía rabiar. Aun así confiaba en su cosmo; éste ya le había ayudado antes a comprenderlo, sabía que lo guiaría a él nuevamente. ¡Si tan solo pudiese levantarse!

—Eso siempre me ponía nervioso —siguió—, por eso me sentí mucho más tranquilo cuando Camus decidió irse a Siberia.

Milo recordó a Camus y a su despedida, a Hyoga y a Isaac y a las Auroras Boreales. Ellos también habían tenido una promesa. Camus nunca se ocupó de cumplirla.

Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos.

—Él siempre ha buscado la verdad por su propia cuenta —ya antes Milo había pronunciado esa frase, la necesitaba escuchar cada que Camus se le escapaba de entre sus dedos.

—Su lealtad era frágil y temía que te contaminara.

Milo recordó la máscara del Patriarca, las estrictas leyes y a la niña menuda que portaba el báculo de Niké.

—Debí haberme contaminado.

—No —aseguró el mayor—, eso sólo habría provocado tu muerte. Te observaba con demasiada atención; un paso en falso y todo hubiera acabado para ti.

El menor desvió la mirada porque supo que Saga tenía razón. Lo había olvidado —se había obligado a olvidar—, los constantes llamados del Patriarca, sus insistentes cuestionamientos y su pesada mirada sobre sí.

La mano de Saga acunó nuevamente su mejilla y Milo dejó de pensar en Surt.

—Aunque hice cosas terribles, siempre me sentí orgulloso de no haber hecho todo lo que quería hacerte en aquel entonces.

Milo recordó los consejos del Patriarca, su fortaleza, sus actos nobles y las veces en las que le dejó ir sin castigo aún después de desobedecer sus órdenes.

—Siempre pensé que merecías más que él.

Saga cerró la distancia entre ellos y Milo recordó las sonrisas de Camus, la terneza de Camus, los labios tímidos y temerosos de Camus. Su corazón retumbó en su pecho y entonces sólo quedaron las sonrisas de Saga, la terneza de Saga y los labios firmes de Saga. Sin darse cuenta emitió un ligero quejido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no era besado por alguien y nunca, en toda su vida, hubo alguien que le besara así.

Al notar la aceptación del menor, Saga acercó aún más sus cuerpos, recorrió sus manos por el cabello de Milo y Camus dejó de ser Camus y Saga más que nunca fue Saga. Milo sintió la humedad de su respiración, los latidos desbocados de su corazón y la audaz lengua que se deslizó entre sus labios.

A Milo le sorprendió la determinación en las acciones de Saga. Sus movimientos eran tan seguros y osados que sintió desazón y miedo. Desazón porque se dio cuenta de que nunca antes le habían tocado de esa forma —sin dudas, sin vergüenza—, y miedo porque nunca pensó que podría sentir placer a manos de alguien que no fuese Camus.

Las manos de Saga comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo y Milo dejó de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuese Saga. 

Sintió sus labios posarse en el lóbulo de su oreja, su pierna deslizándose entre las suyas, su mano escurriéndose por debajo de su camisa y su calor, agobiante e intenso, curándole de cualquier frío que hubiese sentido antes.

Ahora que había descubierto que podía sentir tanto, deseó que aquellas emociones nunca terminaran. No obstante, el final llegó cuando un espasmo involuntario le recordó el dolor y las heridas de su cuerpo. Saga se separó lentamente, dejó un suave beso en su mejilla y acarició gentilmente su cintura.

—Descansa, has tenido un día difícil.

Milo cerró los ojos sabiendo que el otro tenía razón. No tardó en caer en un profundo sueño y recordó a Camus y a Surt, a las auroras, a las tormentas y a los ciclones. 

Cuando despertara dentro de tres horas todavía pensaría en la decisión de Camus y en la promesa de Surt, pero también pensaría en los labios de Saga, en las manos de Saga y en el calor de Saga. Su cosmo le guiaría hacia Yggdrasil y donde encontraría respuesta a sus preguntas. Quizá podría entender a Camus; quizá podría tomar su propia decisión.

Quizá podría ya sólo pensar en Saga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque tenía que hacer esto después de ver los episodio de SoG. Ciertamente no creo para nada que Camus los haya traicionado, se ve a leguas que tiene un plan secreto que no es muy secreto... pero si Camus se la quiere creer que se la crea. A final de cuentas Milo se lo creyó y con eso tuvo.  
> El estilo que elegí para este fic fue bastante errático y repetitivo y es que creo que Milo está muy nervioso y confundido en este punto de la historia. Éste ha sido un personaje relativamente sensato y si bien a veces se le van las cabras al monte, nunca antes lo había visto tan... desesperado. Incluso en la Saga de Hades parece tener más control de sí mismo. Quizá ya se hartó de no poder entender a Camus y no lo culpo. Únicamente en Episodio G se muestra a Camus correspondiendo sinceramente la amistad de Milo y es comprensible que se canse del poco fanservice que les dan. XD  
> -o- Lo bueno es que Saga está ahí para ayudarle a olvidarse de él. Puede que haya una segunda parte dependiendo de cómo siga la historia. Confío y espero una reconciliación entre Milo y Camus, pero... ¿será suficiente? Eso lo iremos viendo en las próximas semanas. El título de este fic fue basado en la canción homónima por Within Temptation.  
> Mmmm... y creo que ya. Espero que no hayan sentido esto muy raro y que no lo hayan odiado. ¡Kissu!


	2. Camus

Camus se sentía sereno y satisfecho consigo mismo. Nunca imaginó que después de haber experimentado tantas peleas y sufrimientos algún día podría sentirse tan tranquilo. Sin embargo ahí estaba, sentado en la reducida biblioteca de su Templo y decidido a disfrutar una nueva etapa de su vida. La Diosa había sido muy considerada. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Ella le recibió como a los demás: con los brazos abiertos y una candorosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Aunque Camus cometió actos terribles estando en Asgard, tanto Atena como sus compañeros le perdonaron y eso era lo único que le importaba. Incluso Milo comprendió sus sentimientos, le aceptó tras un simple intercambio de miradas y con unas escuetas palabras le aseguró que el pasado había quedado atrás. Por supuesto que aún reconocía un dejo de resentimiento e inquietud en su mirada —Camus no podía esperar menos—, pero confiaba en que el tiempo borraría los malos recuerdos y que tarde o temprano todo regresaría a la normalidad. Pronto llegaría el día en el que Milo volvería a dirigirle la palabra y dejaría de escurrirse entre las columnas de los Templos cada que hubiese la remota posibilidad de quedarse solos.

Camus sabía que Milo necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido. Si le buscaba demasiado pronto acabaría por atosigarlo, por presionarlo y orillarlo a una reconciliación forzada que no conduciría a nada bueno. Acuario era paciente y prefería esperar. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Así pues, decidió enfocarse en su viejo pasatiempo de la lectura. Abandonó sus libros por mucho tiempo y Hesse le llamaba silenciosamente desde los estantes. Camus disfrutó del bello silencio de su Templo por un par de semanas hasta que llegó un día, cuando la tranquilidad de la tarde y el caluroso sopor veraniego amenazaban con dormirle, en el que el Santo de Escorpio finalmente se dignó a visitarle.

Camus cerró el libro al instante en el que el hombre cruzó la puerta de su biblioteca. Notó sus brillantes ojos azules, sus firmes y elegantes pasos y el leve bamboleo de sus rizos al caminar. El francés sonrió, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le había extrañado.

—Necesitamos hablar.

Acuario asintió y deslizó su libro hasta la esquina más lejana de su escritorio. Sabía que el enfrentamiento era inevitable y, si acaso, se sintió aliviado de que Milo finalmente se desahogara. Sólo de ese modo las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

Su amante bajó el rostro denotando inseguridad. El gesto le pareció tan extraño que Camus se inquietó. ¿De qué era precisamente de lo que tenían que hablar? ¿Por qué permanecía de pie frente a él en lugar de tomar asiento del otro lado del escritorio? ¿Por qué apretaba los labios en lugar de sonreír nerviosamente? ¿Qué? ¿De qué era precisamente de lo que tenían que hablar?

—Esto ya no puede seguir —dijo finalmente.

¿Esto qué? ¿La separación? ¿Los rencores? ¿La extrañeza quizá? Camus exhaló largamente y contó hasta diez. Recordó lo difícil que era descifrar los pensamientos de Milo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó serenamente.

—Nosotros.

Comprendiendo la situación, el francés asintió y se cruzó de brazos convencido de que lo mejor sería dejarle hablar. Sólo de esa forma llegarían a un acuerdo.

Extrañamente, Milo no continuó. Miró a Camus expectante mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios, retando al otro con la mirada. Era claro que el Escorpión quería escuchar algo de él. ¿Qué era precisamente? ¿Una disculpa quizá? Tal vez. Tal vez se disculparía más adelante, cuando Milo fuese más claro. Cuando Milo se sincerara y le demostrara que eso era lo que quería escuchar.

—Sigues molesto por lo que pasó con Surt.

Camus escuchó un largo suspiro poco antes de que el hombre negara firmemente con la cabeza.

—No. Tú elegiste tu camino y yo el mío. No tengo intenciones de reprocharte por tomar tus propias decisiones.

Eso decía, por supuesto, pero Camus sabía que eso era una mentira. En Asgard eligió a un amigo antes que a su amante —aquél que le había acompañado por tantísimos años—, era natural que Milo se sintiera traicionado y molesto. No obstante, Camus seguía convencido de que las decisiones que tomó fueron las correctas.

—Le causé mucho sufrimiento a Surt. No había modo en el que ignorara mi deber hacia él; no cuando los mismos Dioses me permitieron reencontrarle después de la muerte.

—Te dije que estaba bien —reiteró—. Ese hombre no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Ese hombre. Camus grabó en su mente el desdeñoso tono de sus palabras. Milo mentía. Por supuesto que mentía. Su odio hacia Surt inició incluso antes de que fuese cubierto por las llamas de Eikþyrnir.

—Surt es un buen hombre que fue cegado por el dolor de la pérdida de su hermana. Sentía rencor hacia mí y el resto de los Santos de Atena y si permanecí a su lado fue sólo para compensarle por mi error.

El rostro de Milo se torció en una maliciosa sonrisa. Aunque Camus la había visto en varias ocasiones, nunca antes la había dirigido hacia él. Nunca hacia él.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué parte crees que le haya ayudado más, Camus? ¿Cuándo caí en su trampa? ¿Cuándo Saga le lanzó su Explosión de Galaxias? ¿O quizá cuando Shura fue herido por tu imprudencia? —rio secamente, su cruel gesto aún grabado en su rostro—. No, no. ¡Espera! Creo que ya sé la respuesta. Debió haber sido cuando finalmente recuperaste el sentido y decidiste traicionarlo a él también.

Camus abrió los ojos desmedidamente y si no se levantó de su asiento fue únicamente porque la imponente figura de Milo se mantenía firme ante él. Sabía que el Santo de Escorpio poseía pensamientos peligrosos y que en muchas ocasiones los utilizaba como armas durante la batalla. Camus había visto a decenas de personas caer en su trampa, exaltándose torpemente ante los insultos de Milo y orillándolos a un combate en el que sólo el Santo de Escorpio mantenía el control. Sí, Camus sabía muy bien de sus tretas, mas nunca creyó que algún día las usaría en su contra.

Y eso era lo que buscaba, ¿no es así? Quería verle perder el control. Quería llevarlo al límite como castigo por haberle defraudado. Camus suspiró y acomodó un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja. No. No le daría el gusto de verle enojado. Sus infantiles mañas no servirían en su contra. Si deseaba hablar tendrían que hacerlo como los adultos que eran.

—Aun así estoy convencido de que salvé el alma de mi amigo.

Milo torció la boca y puso los ojos en blanco. El gesto le pareció tan ajeno que por unos instantes creyó que el hombre frente a él era una persona completamente diferente a la que conocía. El verdadero Milo nunca le miraría con tanto desdén, nunca le trataría con semejante rudeza.

—¡Por favor, Camus! ¡Tú fuiste su peor enemigo! La pérdida de su hermana podía explicar sus actos, pero jamás justificarlos. Defendió a un hombre, a un Dios, que intentaba controlar el mundo entero y que provocó la muerte de muchos inocentes. Tú lo sabías y te uniste a su juego porque no podías perdonarte por un accidente que ocurrió hace más de diez años. Está bien, ¿sabes? Tenías derecho a elegir tu propio camino. Sin embargo, cuando te diste cuenta de lo lejos que habías llegado decidiste traicionarlo. ¡Ah! ¡Pero a final de cuentas todo salió bien, ¿no es así?! Porque ambos fueron capturados por Yggdrasil. Tu sacrificio seguramente compensó tu incapacidad para comportarte como un verdadero amigo —entrecerró los ojos—. Si no hubieses estado tan concentrado en tu propia vergüenza, te habrías dado cuenta de que lo que Surt necesitaba era alguien que le recordara que aún había bien en él, no a alguien que consecuentara sus estúpidos actos.

Camus frunció el ceño incapaz de emitir sonido alguno que no fuese su agitada respiración. De repente se sintió nuevamente en Asgard, extrañado, confundido y nervioso. Era como si su mundo hubiese cambiado repentinamente, como si todo se desvaneciera ante sus ojos. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Cómo se atrevía a juzgarle tan duramente? Frotó su rostro con la mano izquierda esperando que el simple movimiento regresara las cosas a la normalidad y le mostrara al Milo que tanto quería. Al Milo que era capaz de entenderle a la perfección.

Fue sólo hasta que alzó la mirada y se topó con los severos ojos del Santo de Escorpio que Camus regresó al mundo real. Tal vez sí se trataba de su Milo después de todo. Milo siempre había sido capaz de comprenderle. Le comprendía aún más de lo que se comprendía a sí mismo. Si la primera persona con quien se hubiera topado en Asgard hubiese sido él y no Surt…

Milo suspiró y un destello de calidez iluminó su rostro. Sí. A pesar de la extrañísima situación, aún había algo del Milo de siempre en ese desconocido.

—Lo lamento —susurró—, no debí haber dicho todo eso. Lo que ocurrió en Asgard fue muy doloroso para mí y es obvio que aún no te he perdonado del todo. Aun así, puedes estar seguro de que no te culpo por tus decisiones. Sé que hiciste lo que creías era lo correcto y a final de cuentas nos ayudaste a destruir ese maldito árbol. Cometiste un error, pero lo enmendaste y sólo por eso mereces mi respeto.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

Camus no se atrevió a terminar su pregunta. El pensamiento era ilusorio, absurdo, y temía que pronunciarlo lo tornara en algo real.

—Porque he descubierto que necesito más de lo que tú puedes ofrecerme.

Camus sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Siempre estuvo consciente de que no correspondía los sentimientos de Milo con su misma efusividad. Su pareja nunca se lo exigió y Camus terminó por contentarse con las ocasionales caricias y los largos silencios. En un principio, hacía muchos años, Camus temió que Milo terminara por hartarse de su indiferencia. Sólo el tiempo borró esos temores y le convenció de que nunca necesitaría ofrecer más. ¿Por qué ahora le decía lo contrario?

—Nunca has sido muy expresivo conmigo y yo lo acepté porque lo que me dabas era más que suficiente —sonrió con tristeza y sin mirarle a los ojos—. Me hiciste muy feliz, Camus. De eso no tengas dudas. Sabía que no me dabas todo lo que podías ofrecerme, pero estaba bien. Era feliz con tan solo saberte a mi lado.

El guardián del Templo sintió un agudo dolor en la cabeza. Las palabras de Milo comenzaban a molestarle y no quería caer en su juego. Estaba seguro de que ese era su modo de vengarse. Si creía que al decir semejantes estupideces lograría algo más de él estaba muy equivocado.

—He de admitir que muchas veces me sentí frustrado. Eras tan expresivo con Hyoga e Isaac... no comprendía por qué no podías ser así conmigo —cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza—. Aun así yo acepté lo que me ofrecías y nunca te pedí más no sólo porque me sentía satisfecho, sino porque no tenía intenciones de cambiarte.

Camus seguía sin comprender. Si Milo fue tan sensato en un principio ¿por qué ahora quería cambiar las reglas del juego? Tonterías. ¿Para eso le había esperado por tantos días? No debió haber dejado su libro a un lado.

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que continuara con su monólogo.

—Desafortunadamente las cosas han cambiado, o más bien yo he cambiado. Ya no puedo estar conforme con caricias renuentes y visitas ocasionales. Ahora sé que quiero más y —su voz se quebró incrementando el dolor en la sien de Camus—, y supongo que tú no estás dispuesto a ofrecérmelo.

Por unos segundos Camus pensó en reconfortarlo, en dedicarle bellas y prometedoras palabras que le asegurarían que las cosas cambiarían. Estaba seguro de que podría cumplirlas. Milo lo merecía y hasta cierto punto sería liberador finalmente abrirse ante él. No obstante, irritado por su deshonestidad, optó por el silencio. Milo estaba permitiendo que los celos y el egoísmo hablasen por él y Camus no le hablaría como un adulto hasta que se comportara como uno.

—¿Camus?

El aludido torció la boca. Nunca antes escuchó tan suplicante tono en Milo. Le pareció tan patético que le resultó desagradable.

—¿Ésta será tu excusa? —preguntó finalmente—. ¿Por qué no dices la verdad, Milo? Sigues enojado y crees que con todo esto me harás sentir culpable.

—¡No! —apretó fuertemente los puños—. ¡Te he dicho que esto no tiene nada que ver con Surt! ¡Tiene que ver con que quiero estar con alguien que no tenga miedo a tocarme!

Demasiado cansado como para continuar con aquella discusión, Camus presionó el puente de su nariz con los dedos de su mano derecha. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que escucharle? Debió haberle detenido hacía minutos atrás.

—¿Camus? —susurró nuevamente.

—Lo mejor será que te vayas —estiró su mano y recuperó su libro—. No regreses hasta que te hayas calmado y entres en razón.

Los ojos de Milo brillaron con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo y Camus se escondió entre las letras de su libro. No se despegó de ellas hasta que Milo se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar. Le vio alejarse lentamente.

Milo suspiró sonoramente poco antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta y, tras vacilar por unos segundos, salió de la habitación.

Una vez libre de su presencia, Camus descartó nuevamente su libro sobre la superficie de madera. Masajeó su cabeza lentamente a sabiendas de que poco podría hacer en contra de su malestar. Escorpio le había irritado; se sentía sumamente inquieto y sospechaba que le tomaría horas regresar a la normalidad. Le molestaba enormemente sentirse de esa forma. Ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales se reservaba tanto ante Milo: le hacía sentirse vulnerable.

Sin embargo, le quería.

Le quería intensamente. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que su amante se tranquilizara y le buscara por segunda ocasión. Entonces escucharía y aceptaría sus disculpas y él le ofrecería las suyas. Milo le amaba y pronto entraría en razón.

Se repitió aquellas palabras mientras frotaba su rostro con las manos y descartaba un par de lágrimas que brotaron sin que se diera cuenta.

Milo le amaba y pronto regresaría a sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol No. La reconciliación de SoG no fue suficiente. Jaja! Aún estoy molesta por Camuchis por todo lo que hizo en esa saga. Camus nunca fue un Santo que brilló por su capacidad de tomar buenas decisiones, pero en SoG simplemente es el colmo. Una de las cosas que más me molestó es que no sólo Camus estaba consciente de que Surt estaba loco, sino que le siguió el juego por un rato hasta que cambió de idea y lo 'mató'. ¡Ah! ¡Pero al final le tomó de la mano y eso ya hace que esté bien! Camus debió haberle hecho entrar en razón de un modo más sensato, ¿no les parece?
> 
> Y ahora... sobre Milo... a Milo lo descartó como pañuelo usado. Lloró la 'muerte' de Shura y pareciera que ni siquiera se enteró de la 'muerte' de Milo. Eso fue simplemente descorazonador. ¡Y aún así Milo le perdona! ¡Le perdona porque es hermoso y porque sabía que Camus tenía derecho a elegir su propio camino! Sin embargo, quizá podía perdonarlo como compañero y como hombre... pero ¿como amante? Iba a necesitar mucho más que un rápido intercambio de palabras a media pelea. Y ciertamente más que un encontronazo como el que tuvo en este capie.
> 
> Sí, Camus protegió a Milo de Surt y sí, claramente se aterrorizó (digo... a niveles camusescos) cuando casi matan a Milo, pero de ahí no pasó a más. Toei dejó pasar la super oportunidad y a final de cuentas Camus apenas y demostró que merecía nuestro perdón.
> 
> Si este capie les dejó un mal sabor de boca, pueden pasar a leer mi otro fic Forgiven que trata de lo mismo... pero el título lo dice todo. Está mono, ahí si tienen tiempo. XD
> 
> Ungh... estúpido Camus de SoG. Seguramente se metió una estalactita de hielo en la narizota y le llegó hasta su cerebro. Pero bueno, este fic aún continuará. La tercera parte será POV de Saga. ¡Nos vemos entonces! ¡Procuraré que sea antes de Navidad!


	3. Saga

Saga de Géminis nunca esperó que el Santo de Escorpio cruzara voluntariamente la puerta de su habitación; al menos no hasta que fuese él mismo a buscarlo. Sabía que tenía la capacidad para hacerlo, para convencerlo de entrar al Tercer Templo y encaminarlo firmemente hacia su recámara. Lo consideró varias veces y se contuvo en todas ellas. Le había esperado por muchos años y sabía que podía esperarle un poco más.

Por el momento se conformaría con los fugaces encuentros, con sus nerviosas sonrisas y las miradas mal disimuladas que le dirigía. Saga sabía que aún no era adecuado buscarle. Apenas unos meses atrás Milo aún mostraba esperanzas con respecto a Camus. Aún le miraba con añoranza, esperando, confiando en que el hombre le buscaría y le dedicaría bellas palabras de amor que no tardarían en probarse falsas. Saga lo sabía, lo había visto desde su Templo, desde su silencio. Lo vio desde un principio y lo sabía tanto como sabía que algo en el interior del Santo de Escorpio cambió para bien en las frías tierras de Asgard.

Lo sabía; podía verlo en los apagados ojos del Santo de Acuario. ¿Qué había visto el Santo de Escorpio en ellos? Eran oscuros y melancólicos, siempre lo fueron, tan diferentes a las brillantes turquesas que incitaban a todo aquel que se atrevía a acercárseles.

Por mucho tiempo Saga contempló desde el trono del Patriarca a esos hermosos ojos que tendían a opacarse cada que sufrían algún desaire. Milo era un hombre fuerte y siempre se presentó ante su superior con orgullo que rayaba a la pedantería. Sin embargo, Saga lo conocía bien. Siempre lo hizo. Conocía su blanda sonrisa, sus ojos desanimados y el arrítmico modo en el que sus hombros se balanceaban cuando se deprimía. Aquellos episodios eran tan constantes que fue una verdadera suerte que Camus decidiera partir a Siberia por su propia cuenta. De lo contrario él mismo lo hubiese mandado ahí. Ciertamente la distancia apagó los ánimos de Escorpio, pero eso era mejor que ver al pobre muchacho en un ir y venir de emociones que acababan por extenuarlo.

Ahora los tres estaban de regreso y la anhelante mirada de Milo ya poco se parecía a la de tantos años atrás. Saga lo sabía. Lo veía en el modo en el que su ceño se fruncía y su boca se contoneaba en una sonrisa de medio lado cada que se encontraba con Camus.

—Te estoy esperando —decía sin palabras—. Estoy aquí, ¿no lo ves? ¿Por qué no tienes el valor suficiente para alcanzarme? Me he cansado de buscarte. Si quieres encontrarme tendrás que venir por mí.

Camus ignoraba la muda provocación. Cerraba los ojos, exhalaba largamente y pasaba de largo al hombre que tanto le turbaba. Después de eso se encerraba en su Templo por horas, hojeaba algún libro y acababa por irse a dormir en espera de que todo se solucionara al día siguiente.

Con el tiempo, las provocaciones de Milo cesaron. Dejó de improvisar rápidos encuentros con Acuario y fue sólo entonces que éste se percató de que las cosas no resultarían tal y como lo esperaba. Saga sonrió con satisfacción la primera vez que vio a Camus buscar a Milo. El entrenamiento tenía poco de haber terminado y mientras Milo se divertía con las bufonadas del Santo de Cáncer, Camus le esperaba con impaciencia a la sombra de una columna. Tras casi media hora de espera vio a Milo caminar en su dirección y aprovechó el momento para interceptarle. Saga no pudo escuchar el breve intercambio de palabras que tuvieron. Sólo vio las temblorosas manos de Camus y el desconfiado rostro de Milo.

El Santo de Escorpio murmuró algunas palabras y, tras negar un par de veces con la cabeza, siguió con su camino.

Saga estaba conforme con la decisión que el joven había tomado. Decidió liberarse de una relación que únicamente le generaba tristeza y, aunque le costaba, se notaba convencido de que aquello era lo mejor para todos.

Mientras no le viera flaquear, Saga le esperaría con paciencia. Por lo mientras, disfrutaría del desairado gesto de Camus y de la insistente atención que Milo comenzaba a prestarle. Esperaría un poco más. Sólo un poco hasta que estuviese convencido de que Milo se uniría a él por decisión propia y no por despecho. Lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba y Saga estaba seguro de que no tardaría en ceder.

Y es que pudo sentirlo. Pudo probarlo en aquella cueva en las montañas de Asgard. Pudo leerlo en su cuerpo como si estuviese grabado en su tersa piel. Lo saboreó en sus labios —sedientos y desesperados, como si nunca antes los hubiesen probado—, y lo intuyó en su mirada, tan prístina y emocionada que por un momento creyó que nunca se escaparía de sus brazos.

Saga recordaba con tristeza cómo le abandonó al día siguiente, cuando intentó detenerlo y mantenerlo a su lado a sabiendas de que sus heridas le impedirían hacer cualquier cosa que no fuese morir. Sin embargo, el joven estaba decidido y Saga no se atrevió a detenerlo a sabiendas de que no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Sintió su cosmo estallar hasta extinguirse y casi pudo ver en su mente el modo en el que las raíces de Yggdrasil le absorbieron. Afortunadamente, el Santo de Piscis logró mantenerlo a él y al resto con vida por el tiempo suficiente para acabar con el mal que asolaba las tierras del norte. El suficiente para que pudiera reencontrarse con el Santo de Acuario.

Géminis admitía que tuvo miedo en aquel entonces. Tuvo miedo de que Milo cayera nuevamente en la trampa, de que olvidara sus palabras y sus caricias y que de nueva cuenta se entregara al hombre que tan poco provecho sacaba de aquél que se le ofrecía tan abiertamente.

Sería un desperdicio, pensaba.

Gracias al cielo su breve encuentro en las montañas fue suficiente para hacerlo entrar en razón. Ahora Milo era libre y Saga esperaría un poco más para buscarle. Sólo un poco más, unos meros segundos a comparación de lo que tuvo que tolerar mientras ocupaba el usurpado trono.

Sí. Saga de Géminis nunca esperó que el Santo de Escorpio cruzara voluntariamente la puerta de su habitación; al menos no hasta que fuese él mismo a buscarlo.

Fue por eso que su visita nocturna le cayó por sorpresa. Vino a él cuando se disponía a dormir, cuando las ventanas acababan de cerrarse para evitar que el frío corriese por la habitación y cuando la ropa de cama comenzaba a deshacerse.

Le fue difícil contener su desconcierto al verle de pie justo debajo de su puerta y, con el fin de aparentar tranquilidad, decidió sentarse al pie de su cama.

—Es algo tarde para una visita, ¿no te parece?

Milo sonrió tímidamente mientras se alzaba de hombros.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Necesitaba verte.

—¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que vengas al Templo de Géminis a altas horas de la noche?

—De repente me he dado cuenta de que nunca te agradecí por haberme ayudado en Asgard.

—¿En serio? —una grave risa salió de su garganta—. ¿Te das cuenta después de más de medio año?

—He tenido otras cosas en mente.

—Me lo puedo imaginar. ¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Y tu agradecimiento?

Milo rio mientras se inclinaba lentamente hacia él.

—Estaré eternamente en deuda contigo, Saga de Géminis —alzó el rostro y Saga reconoció su traviesa sonrisa—. No sólo me salvaste, me ayudaste a comprender muchas cosas de mí mismo y ha sido gracias a ti que he podido iniciar esta nueva vida del mejor de los modos.

—Aunque te tomó algo de tiempo, me parece —condenó mientras arqueaba la ceja—. Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra el Santo de Acuario?

La pregunta no pareció alterar al menor.

—No lo sé. Espero que bien —murmuró para sí—. Estará bien. El único camino es hacia adelante.

Saga se sintió complacido con la respuesta.

—¿Y cómo se encuentra el Santo de Escorpio?

—Mejor que nunca.

—A pesar de la hora —remarcó—, me da gusto que estés aquí.

—Hubiese querido venir antes —Saga supuso que no se refería precisamente a la hora del día—, pero quería estar seguro de que hacía esto por los motivos adecuados.

Géminis se puso de pie y caminó hacia el menor. Éste no tardó en desviar su mirada y a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos. Un tenue sonroje cubrió sus mejillas.

—Y supongo que el hecho de que estés aquí en estos momentos quiere decir que lo son —la distancia se cerraba y casi sin darse cuenta alzó sus manos hacia él.

—Más bien que me cansé de esperar —rio al escucharle gruñir—. ¡Es broma! Es broma.

Las socarronas palabras cerraron el trato y Saga le sujetó de las manos.

—Dímelo —ordenó mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Quiero saber todo de ti, Saga de Géminis —susurró con una incitante sonrisa—. Quiero tenerte a mi lado.

A pesar de que esperó tanto tiempo por ese momento, a Saga le tomó algunos segundos finalmente aceptar que aquello era real. Tantos años y tantas noches añorándolo le parecieron pocas ahora que lo tenía entre sus brazos. Le sujetaría con fuerza y no cometería el mismo error que Acuario al dejarle escapar.

Decidido a compensar el tiempo perdido, Saga empujó a Milo en contra de la pared y le besó tendidamente. Si bien en Asgard disfrutó tenerlo a su disposición, ese momento le pareció mil veces más satisfactorio. Esta vez estaba seguro de que Milo le correspondía porque quería hacerlo y no porque estuviera confundido.

Saga sabía que por primera vez en muchos años tenía a la felicidad en la palma de su mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* Fue verdaderamente satisfactorio hacer este fanfic. Camus tuvo su oportunidad con Milo. Es más, tuvo varias oportunidades, pero eligió no aprovecharlas hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La mera verdad que no lo puse sufriendo tanto como se lo merecía, pero está sufriendo. Créanme que está sufriendo. Kukukukuku. *coff* Lamento que apeste tanto en hacer angst.
> 
> Este capie tuvo un estilo mucho más parecido al primero y eso demuestra que incluso la estructura de pensamiento de Milo y de Saga es más parecida que la de Camus y Milo (XD al menos en este AU). Saga es tan pasional como Milo, pero después de todos los traumas que vivió aprendió a controlar sus arrebatos. Además, Milo realmente es mucho más sensato de lo que se vio en el primer capie, pero su locura fue necesaria para demostrar lo que sentía en esos momentos.
> 
> Ungh... Saga es dolorosamente sexy. A veces me pregunto por qué no tengo más fics de él con Milo... pero es simplemente porque para pairing con los gemelos prefiero a Kanon. Sin embargo, su interacción en SoG fue tan alsdjfklasdjflkañdsflkñ que no podía dejarla pasar.
> 
> Dije que posteaba esto antes de navidad y no lo logré, pero tampoco me faltó tanto. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguir este corto fic y aprovecho para desearles a todos una feliz navidad y un muy próspero año nuevo! ¡Kissu!


End file.
